Normal People
by NCISgirl1527
Summary: “Yes Zack,” Katharine told him, “normal people would have ended it.”---Zack/Katharine oneshot. Set a year or so after Pain at Heart. Katharine is my OC for the record. Enjoy.


I don't know what brought this on. It is just something that popped into my head this morning. I really like this fic. It is possible that this is my favorite fic I have written in a while. It is just a sweet romance fic between Zack and his girlfriend, Katharine (she is my OC).  
Spoilers: A Pain at Heart, The Perfect Piece in the Purple Pond  
Disclaimer: Katharine is mine. Nothing else it.

Katharine stood on the balcony of Jeffersonian watching Bones and Camille examine the body for the most recent case. Booth was watching from the side of the room and Angela was working with Hodgens on the computer.

"Katharine," a voice said hesitantly.

"Zack," Katharine said turning around smiling. Zack didn't get out of the loony bin very much because he technically not supposed to, but the Jeffersonian could occasionally bring him back for a visit.

"How have you been?" Zack asked stiffly.

"I'm good," Katharine told him, "I've missed you, but so has everyone."

"That makes sense," Zack agreed, "the lose of my superior intelligence would be quite

"Are you still single?" Zack asked.

"Unless you are dumping me I still have the same boyfriend as before," Katharine reminded him with a small smile.

"I do not understand people," Zack said shaking his head. "Everything I have observed suggests that people getting arrest ends their relationships."

"For the most part yes it does," Katharine confirmed slightly amused by the confused look on his face.

"So that is what normal happens so why do you not consider our relationship ended?" Zack asked.

"Do you want to end it?" Katharine asked him seriously.

"No," he replied, "I am merely trying to determine your motives."

Katharine smiled at him, "alright."

"Am I correct that normal people would have ended their relationship?" Zack asked trying to find what he had misunderstood.

"Yes Zack," Katharine told him, "normal people would have ended it."

"Then—" Zack started.

"Since when are either one of us normal?" Katharine asked with a sparkle in her eye.

"Normal means conforming to the usual standard, type, or custom," Zack returned automatically.

"I know that," she reminded him. "Zack. We. Are. Not. Normal."

"You are saying that we do not conform to the usual standard, type, or custom?" Zack confirmed.

"That is exactly what I am saying," Katharine said nodding. "I was raised mainly by my sister. She was fired from the crime lab she worked at and I had to drop out of collage for monetary reasons. I am still on class short of my degree. I lived with my boyfriend for two years before he was sent to the loony bin. Now I sleep above the garage in one of his friends mansion."

"You are staying with Hodgens?" Zack asked.

"Yea," she replied, "It was the most logical option that I had."

"So you are saying that we are not normal, which is why you aren't mad at me for killing someone?" Zack asked her, still confused.

"I don't believe that you killed him," Katharine said quietly. Zack looked at her for a moment.

"I only gave the master the information," Zack said equally as quietly, "I as good as killed him and Hodgens assured me I would not do well in prison." Katharine nodded and Zack added, "I still do not understand why you are not upset about your boyfriend joining a serial killer."

"Because you did what you did because you truly believe that it was the right thing to do," Katharine reminded him, "There were flaws in you logic, yes, but you chose what you believe to be the best choice."

"I was wrong, not delusional," Zack repeated what he had said to Sweets six months earlier.

"You did your job the best you could," Katharine told him.

"I created a much more powerful explosion than I intended," Zack pointed out.

"You know that after my sister was fired she continued to work the case and was killed of her efforts," Katharine reminded him, "It was once said of her that she didn't make a mistake she made a choice."

"So you are saying that it doesn't matter to you because I did what I thought was the right thing?" Zack asked.

"Yes," Katharine said smiling, "that is exactly what I am saying. I am not sure if it is the right thing to think but there it is. I love you, Zack. No serial killer is going to change that."

"Love is an intense feeling of tender affection and compassion," Zack said automatically, "but you knew that."

"Yea I did," Katharine said smiling, "see you can understand people."

"I can understand you," Zack corrected, "you aren't normal."

"Thank you," Katharine replied gently.

"You know that love is irrational?" Zack asked her.

"Yea I do," she replied, "I love you anyway."

Zack looked at her for a long moment. She was not normal. She was beautiful. She was smart. She understood him better than anyone ever could. Did he love her? If he loved anyone it was her, but had never been in love so he wasn't sure. Without saying anything else he stepped forward and wrapped his arms around her. His lips met hers gently. He, Zack Addy, who lived in the world of facts and statistics, was in love with Katharine Burn.

Was it normal…No.

Was it rational…Maybe.

Was it love…Yes.

_**Did you like it? Please review. My life is crazy right now for reasons I can't explain. Reviews make me happy so please… and don't flame it. I am to attached to this fic for that. (I sound like I need a therapist.) :-)**_


End file.
